Por mi pasado, todo termino así
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Bueno, aquí trata que yo conozco a los Inazuma, pero, un lugar de estar feliz, me siento, decepcionada?, y por que oculto mi pasado?.  Parejas yaoi y algunas hetero, con la participación de OC, primera vez narrada en primera persona, no sean crueles


Nueva vida, nuevo propósito

Era un día muy tranquilo, casi no había viento, y eso que eran las 6 de la mañana, un poco tarde, ya que se supone que tengo que entrar a la escuela a las 7, y claro, yo ahora vivía a unos diez kilómetros de la escuela, pero bueno, no me importa mucho, ya que si tenía un paso rápido, y si que era asi, llegaría en unos 20, 30 minutos a lo mucho, de repente observe mejor mi uniforme, este era una falda color gris, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros, calcetas blancas que a mí me llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas, y tenía que llevar un moño en la camisa del color que quisiera y este era de un color morado con algunos toques de azul eléctrico, mientras que el de los hombres era pantalón gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul, verde, roja o morada

-Inazuma town eh, bueno supongo que aquí encontrare la inspiración que tanto busco-dije con una sonrisa

-Si hablas sola, es normal que te consideren rara, lo sabías ¿no?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, logrando que diera un pequeño brinco

Yo volteé asustada, encontrándome con un chico, al reconocer quien era suspire de alivio y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero antes de decir nada me asome detrás de el, viendo a un niño más pequeño, el cual se reía, al cual también golpe

-No deberías asustar a las personas Arturo, y lo mismo va para ti, aparte no debes reírte de las personas Mario-dije con molestia

Y antes de que mi enojo pasara a mayores, me puse a caminar, siendo seguida de mis dos hermanos, a los 25 minutos divisamos Inazuma town, después de entrar a la ciudad nos dirigimos a un edificio bastante grande, que suponíamos, y esperábamos, fuera la escuela Inazuma, al llegar nos encontramos con algunos padres que iban a dejar a sus hijos, ante esto, vi que Mario se ponía triste, y, contra mi voluntad, yo también me desanime

-Venga ya, quiten esas caras, y pregunten si es esta la escuela Inazuma-dijo Arturo con un tono frio

Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a donde estaba una señora sola, después de preguntarle lo que necesitaba regrese con esos dos, y juntos nos dirigimos al despacho del director, al llegar ahí el director nos dijo que Mario estaría en el edificio que estaba a lado, ya que él iba apenas a empezar su primer año de secundaria, Arturo y yo solo asentimos, y después de acompañarlo a su edificio, Arturo le dio algunas otras indicaciones que yo no oí, y nos dirigimos a nuestro edificio, ya que nosotros apenas empezábamos nuestro primer semestre de Preparatoria, al entrar yo iba escuchando música a todo volumen con ambos audífonos puestos y caminando de espaldas, asi que no me di cuenta que alguien caminaba hacia mí, logrando que ambos cayéramos al piso, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, que afortunadamente nunca llego, abrí los ojos encontrándome con que Arturo me había detenido de la cintura, pero aparte tenía el otro brazo extendido, observe que sostenía a otra chica, supongo yo con la que choque, era una peli roja que se veía muy enojada, asi que me quite los audífonos para disculparme, pero antes de poder decir nada

-Oye tu, deberías observar mejor por donde caminas, tienes suerte de tener a un novio tan amable como el-dijo señalando a Arturo-pero claro, si tu no lo quieres dámelo-termino de decir, o mejor dicho reclamar, la peli roja

-Si ok, lo siento, pero deberías saber que

-Ya como sea, deberías ir a tu salón chica, y tu también podrías retirarte a tu salón-oí que le decia a Arturo con un tono meloso, demasiado para mi gusto

Arturo solo asintió y me jalo del brazo, empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, dándonos cuenta de que ya casi todos estaban en su salón de clases, unos cinco minutos después encontramos el salón que tanto buscábamos, justo cuando abríamos la puerta para entrar, Arturo me jalo del brazo para atrás, yo le iba a preguntar el por qué de esa acción cuando pasaron enfrente mío tres personas corriendo rápidamente, una tenía el cabello castaño, otra verde y el primero que entro era como un color turquesa

-Dense prisa que llegamos tarde

-Ya vamos, pero es culpa del capitán por tardar tanto en despertar

Después de esto oí como, a mi parecer, chocaban con unas bancas y algunos compañeros, para después sentarse

-Vaya, puedo ver que ya están aquí los nuevos estudiantes-dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Voltee un poco molesta de que me hablaran por la espalda, al hacerlo pude ver a una mujer entre unos 20 25 años, de cabello negro y largo, unos ojos también negros, y vestía con unos pantalones rojos y una camisa azul con un saco color beige

-Si somos nosotros, ¿y usted es?-dijo mi hermano

-Soy Hitomiko Kiyama, maestra de Lógica, háganme el favor de pasar

Yo solo la observe extrañada, la verdad no parecía maestra de Lógica, ya que intimidaba un poco, pero bueno, asentí y entre al salón seguida de Arturo, al hacerlo me percate de que todos se callaban para poder vernos

-MUY BIEN YA DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR-dijo la profe-les presento a unos nuevos alumnos, ¿por qué no se presentan?-dijo volteándonos a ver

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Amaranta Kinonhi, vengo de Querétaro, México, me gusta leer, escribir, dibujar y estudiar, me gusta la nieve, el frio, la lluvia y las cosas de misterio y terror-dije con voz monótona

-Y que con tu pelo, acaso eres un fenómeno o que-me dijo un chico con peinado de mohicano, en eso vi que mi hermano cerraba sus manos en puños

-Algo asi, pero bueno, no soy la única que tiene el pelo asi, y tampoco la única que tiene cabello raro o de color raro-dije refiriéndose a casi todos en el salón

Y sabia el por qué me lo decían, ya que yo tenía el cabello negro corto por atrás y dos mechones largos, pero estos dos mechones tenían algunas líneas blancas, y mi copete también era blanco, era alta, media uno sesenta y cinco, de piel morena y ojos cafés claro

Mi hermano media uno setenta y ocho, bastante alto para su edad según yo, ya que apenas tenía 15 años al igual que yo, su pelo también era de color negro con blanco, pero el de él era largo y sus ojos eran un azul platinado, siendo de piel pálida

-Y yo soy Arturo Kinonhi, ya saben de dónde soy, me gusta leer, jugar futbol-ante esto me pareció escuchar gritar a un chico-escuchar música, y también a mí me gusta la nieve, el hielo, la lluvia y el fuego, y me llaman la atención las cosas de misterio

Yo, aprovechando que mi hermano hablaba observe bien el salón, y también vi que la maestra Hitomiko había escrito nuestros nombres en la pizarra, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, mostrando a la peli roja con la que choque al llegar, esta al vernos esbozó una sonrisa, pero después una mirada de enfado se instalo en su rostro

-Señorita Natsumi, que son estas horas de llegar-dijo Hitomiko

-Lo siento Hitomiko-sensei, pero mi padre me pidió que le enseñara a los nuevos alumnos la escuela-dijo Natsumi, si es que ese es su nombre, mientras señalaba a mi hermano-pero claro, de saber que uno de esos nuevos alumnos seria la chica grosera que me encontré antes, no hubiera aceptado-yo solo la vi con indiferencia, un poco molesta por la actitud de princesita que tenia

En eso vi que todo el salón veía interesado la discusión que se tenía ahí, pero antes de poder decir ni pio, mi hermano ya había caminado hacia ella, y vi que tenia la clara intención de golpearla, asi que lo detuve de un brazo, no fuera a ser que cometiera alguna estupidez, y más en nuestro primer día de clases, el me vio con una interrogante en los ojos, pero al parecer entendió, ya que se relajo rápidamente

-Escucha este

-Soy Natsumi Raimon, hija del director de estos planteles

-Bien, escuche Raimon-san, siento el haber chocado con usted, y si no desea enseñarnos la escuela no nos molesta, ya la conocemos de pies a cabeza, asi que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por nada, y si su padre pregunta algo le diremos que si nos enseño las instalaciones, asi que no hay que preocuparse-dije con seriedad

De repente Natsumi me soltó una cachetada, y me vio con molestia

-Nunca, escucha bien, nunca nadie me ha hablado asi, y tu no serás la excepción ¿entendido?-dijo con molestia, mi hermano esta vez si iba a responder, pero lo detuve del brazo y le obligue a seguirme, yéndonos a sentar a las ultimas bancas que había, tomando yo la que estaba junto a la ventana y Arturo a lado

-Entonces, acostúmbrate, ya que no será la primera ni la última vez que te hable asi Natsumi Raimon, grábatelo-dije antes de ver por la ventana e ignorar cualquier otro comentario de parte de alguien mas

-Bien, como sea, mi hora ya ha acabado, saben que hoy tendrán 3 horas libre, asi que disfrútenlas-dijo la sensei Kiyama, yo solo la vi salir por la puerta antes de que Natsumi también saliera con aire ofendido

-Tsk, primer día y ya te metiste en problemas, como estarás para dentro de una semana-dijo Arturo a mi lado, pero yo contraataque

-Y lo dice el que iba a golpear a la hija del rector

-Hey rarita, afeminado, los felicito, hace tiempo que yo quería hacer algo parecido, mejor dicho hace como 2 años que quería hacer eso pero no había tenido oportunidad, y llegan ustedes y la ponen en su lugar, mis respetos-dijo el chico con peinado de mohicano, este tenía los ojos verdes y piel pálida con un tatuaje rojo en la cabeza

-No les felicites Fudou, no estuvo bien lo que hicieron, aun que claro, es la primera vez que Natsumi golpea a alguien-dijo un chico de rastras, traía una especie de googles y una capa de color rojo

-Eso no es lo importante, ¿oye te encuentras bien?-me pregunto una chica de cabello verde

Yo solo observe con cierto cansancio ese extraño comportamiento que tenían asi que asentí a la pregunta hecha, deseando que asi me dejaran en paz

-Yokata, pero aun asi, deberías ponerte un poco de hielo para que no se te inflame la mejilla, o si no tus padre se preocuparan-ante esto yo solo me entristecí

-Etto chicos, creo que ese tema es tabú-dijo un chico de cabellos plateados

-Tsk, no tienen nada mejor que hacer-dijo de repente Arturo-saben, hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, asi que en este momento no tengo ánimos de pasar mi tiempo con niños malcriados

En eso me movió de mi lugar y abrió la ventana que estaba ahí, y se subió al alfelizar de esta para después verme

-Nos vemos después, estaré descubriendo el lugar, no quiero que hagas un desastre-y salto

-KYAAA, PERO QUE HACE-dijeron varios chicos corriendo a ver, pero en eso mi hermano ya estaba en tierra, caminando tranquilamente a descubrir el pueblo

-Ah, no puedo creer que me ha dejado sola, es un maldito-dije con simpleza, ya que era algo que me esperaba

En eso se levantaron un chico que tenía el cabello café y una banda en la cabeza, uno de cabello crema parado en punta, un peli rojo de ojos verdes y piel pálida, otro de cabello verde manzana y ojos negros, y el ultimo de cabello largo color turquesa amarrado en una cola de caballo, con un mechón en el ojo Izquierdo, pero de no ser por el uniforme habría jurado que estos últimos dos eran chicas

-Bueno, y por qué no vienes con nosotros a jugar futbol, vendrán unos amigos de tercer semestre y unos de secundaria, pero estoy seguro de que te llevaras bien con ellos-dijo el chico de cabello café

-No gracias, no se jugar futbol, aparte, mi hermano dijo muy claramente que no me metiera en problemas, y sé que Natsumi estará en su juego, asi que prefiero quedarme aquí-dije con simpleza

-Muy bien, espera un momento, como sabes que Natsumi estará con nosotros-dijo uno de los chicos, yo solo lo vi antes de responder

-Ya lo dije, conozco esta escuela, también les conozco a ustedes, son el equipo Inazuma, y Natsumi es una de sus managers, natural que este con ustedes en los entrenamientos

-Pero, ¿no te aburrirás aquí sola?

-No se preocupen, mejor será que ya se vayan-dije y antes de que siguieran preguntando saque mi laptop para poder distraerme

Los chicos solo asintieron antes de salir de ahí, al ver que ya no había nadie en el salón me dispuse a escribir una de las tantas historias que tenia inconclusas, la verdad no tenia ánimos de escribir, asi que sin pensarlo mucho me conecte al internet de la escuela dispuesta a investigar todo lo que pudiera de la escuela y de paso de esos chicos del equipo inazuma, primero empecé por el capitán, portero y libero del equipo Mamoru Endo, después con el sub-capitán y velocista del equipo Ichirouta Kazemaru, y asi continúe por unas dos horas, mucha información estaba bloqueada, pero no había problema, tenía un programa que solucionaba todos esos problemas asi que encontré todo lo que necesitaba en un dos por tres

En ese momento todos regresaron al salón, cosa que a mí me extraño, ya que todavía no pasaban las tres horas libres que según se tenían, en eso entro un señor de unos 50 y tantos años, era alto y bastante parecido al capitán del equipo inazuma, en seguida lo reconocí como el ex entrenador del original Inazuma eleven, pero me extraño ¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí, no debería estar en casa o tal vez entrenando nuevas potencias?, en eso entro una chica de cabello morado y ojos azules bastante agitada, que extraño no recordaba haberla vito antes en el salón, esperen un momento ¿no es?

-Señorita Fuyupe, que horas son estas de llegar

Ah asi que es en verdad la "hija" del entrenador Kudou

-Lo siento Endo-sempai, pero hubo problemas

-Muy bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo con un gesto amable indicándole que pasara-hoy me eh enterado de que hay nuevos alumnos, asi que me gustaría que los trataran bien, bueno, ¿Quiénes son los nuevos chicos?-ante esto yo me levante-¿eres solo tú?, que extraño a mi me dijeron que serian dos alumnos pero

-Si somos dos sensei, pero mi hermano, que es también el otro alumno, se ha retirado, y lo más seguro es que venga hasta mañana

-Ya veo, como sea, yo soy el profesor de Matemáticas, espero y disfrutes tu estadía en la escuela

-Si gracias

Después de eso me pidió mi nombre y el de mi hermano, yo se los di para después pasar lista y caernos con un examen sorpresa, cuando yo recibí el mío suspire, eran solo ecuaciones, nada del otro mundo, y al ser de opción múltiple era el doble de sencillo, asi que lo conteste y se lo entregue al profesor, ganando varias miradas sorprendidas por parte del resto del salón, asi que son nada que hacer, me dispuse a observar a todo el salón, dándome cuenta de que Midorikawa, Endo, Nagumo y Genda tenían problemas para resolver el examen, o mínimo eso decían sus caras, mientras que Kazemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Fudou y Kidou no tenían tantos problemas, el resto en algunos parecían dudar y en otros no, los segundos en entregar fueron Fudou y Kidou, y asi se siguió, siendo los últimos en entregar Endo, Midorikawa, Nagumo y Genda, en cuanto ellos le entregaron su examen el sensei se retiro

-Ah, que molestia, fue bastante complicado ese examen-decia Endo con una mirada de molestia

-Claro, de dónde saca esos tipos de problemas

-Como sea, yo vi que alguien entrego antes que todos, ¿será que no le entendió o qué?-dijo de repente Natsumi, ¡Hey! Esperen un momento, y esta de donde salió

-Es cierto Amaranta ¿tuviste algún problema o como lo terminaste tan rápido?-me pregunto Aki

-No, al contrario, estuvo regalado, y yo que pensé que sería más difícil, tsk, no puedo creer que el antiguo entrenador del Inazuma ahora sea maestro de matemáticas-dije con un tono de molestia

-Espera, en verdad estuvo tan fácil, yo no le entendí nada de nada

-Y como sabes que el sensei es el antiguo entrenador del Inazuma eleven-pregunto Aki sorprendida

-Ya lo dije, conozco mucho de ustedes y con eso basta

Después de eso la siguiente clase no la tuvimos, pero si tuvimos química e historia, clases bastante fáciles para ser sincera, después de historia salimos de clases, y yo, que le había dicho a Mario que lo esperaría en las canchas me encamine hacia haya, esperando encontrarme también con Arturo, lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a mi hermano en las canchas con mis compañeros y otros chicos que no había visto, pero si conocía, integrantes del inazuma eleven

-Mario, ¿qué haces?

-Ah, Mara-oneesan, mira te presento a mis compañeros de secundaria, mas no de salón, son de tercero-y me empezó a señalar a Tachimukai, Kabeyama-y a uno de segundo-y me señalo a Toramaru

-Eh, espera, entonces, ella es tu hermana-dijo Midorikawa señalándome

-Claro, no solo tengo a Arturo de hermano

-Y hablando de Arturo-niisan, ¿dónde está?-pregunto mi hermano con inocencia

-Se escapo

-Quien se escapo, solo necesitaba tomar aire-dijo Arturo, que había aparecido de quien sabe donde

-Si, si como sea, no vuelvas a hacerlo, y por cierto, adivina quién es nuestro maestro de matemáticas-dije mientras veía a los chicos, que le preguntaban sobre nosotros a Mario

-¿Quién?

-El antiguo entrenador del Inazuma eleven

-¡QUE!-gritaron mis dos hermanos

-Sip, extraño pero cierto

-Guau, eso sí que es una sorpresa

-Oí, por cierto Mario, en verdad tu hermano juega futbol-pregunto Endo

-Claro, pero no es el único, Mara-oneesan y yo también jugamos, pero no nos gusta tanto como a Arturo-respondió mi hermano

-En serio, yo pensé que no sabias jugar futbol-dijo Fubuki viéndome extrañado

Yo ante esto le mande una mirada asesina a mi hermano, yo odiaba que me preguntaran por eso, la verdad es que yo con mis habilidades, al igual que Mario y Arturo, estamos al mismo nivel que los del inazuma, pero el futbol no es algo que me llame mucho la atención

-Ah, sí, es cierto, los tres sabemos jugar futbol, pero no es algo que no apasione mucho-respondí, pero en eso llegaron el entrenador Kudou, Fuyupe y Natsumi

-No les apasiona, o temen hacer el ridículo, eh-dijo Natsumi, pero ella estaba celosa de que era buena en las materias que llevábamos hasta ahorita

-Oye tu, no te burles de mis hermanos, si nunca los has visto jugar mejor no los juzgues-dijo Mario, yo ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero no hice nada por detenerlo

-A si, y como me lo demostraras

-Te propongo algo, Mara-oneesan es defensa y Arturo-niisan es delantero, ella debe de detener todos los goles de cada uno de sus goleadores estrellas, solo se le pueden escapar dos máximos, y el meterá tres goles a cada portero, y también solo puede fallar dos, si lo hacen te disculparas-dijo Mario con seguridad, yo solo suspire, ya nos había metido en un problema

-Ah, y si no lo hacen

-Seré tu esclavo por un mes

Natsumi solo sonrió, vaya que deberíamos hacerlo bien si no mi hermanito bocón seria sirviente de una princesita y eso es algo que yo no permitiré, y estoy segura de que mi hermano tampoco permitirá, pero claro, ese maldito mocoso nos debería una y muy grande, pero bueno ahora tenía que enfrentarme a Hiroto, Toramaru, Fubuki, Goenji, Tsunami, Sakuma, Kidou y Fudou, que había sido los elegidos de meter un gol a la portería

-Ha, supongo que no me queda de otra, pero recuerde entrenador, Natsumi fue quien nos reto, asi que debe cumplir-yo vi como Kudou asentía dándome la razón

Yo solo me pare enfrente de la portería, los primeros fueron Kidou, Fudou y Sakuma, que hicieron su tiro Pingüino emperador, asi que empezarían por lo fuerte eh, muy bien, si eso querían, yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.


End file.
